kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Pence
Arthur Pence, also operating under the alias (Lionheart) is a main character in Masked Rider: Swordblazers and acts as a major antagonist. A soldier working under a covert military unit, Pence becomes exposed to a Bio-Metal deposit and becomes corrupted by his newfound power. With his new power, Pence will stop at nothing to conquer the city....and maybe even the world. The alien invaders seem to have taken a shine to him. But why? Personality To both friend and foe, Arthur is known by all for his ruthlessness. Principles of gentleness, compassion, and "needs of the many" are all lost on this jaded soldier. Arthur is all about the job and the risk therein. To him, the ends justify any and all means. An archetypal conqueror, Arthur will do anything to claim all he sees as his; even using his allies as bait or attacking the innocent. His greed tends to get the better of him though, and he is easily lured in by promises of wealth and power. Personas The Masked Riders of the Human Liberation Front, like the Riders of the International Protectorate Army, utilize Break-Locks carried on their person which allow them to use the Persona System when the Locks are tapped open. Different Personas have different strengths and weaknesses; with results dependent on the Rider accessing them. Unlike the Army Riders though, the Break-Locks of the HLF are unique in nature; possessing the ability to summon Invaders to attack enemies, but with a charge-time to maintain as a price. Ambition Persona is the Ambition Rider's default form, based on the common depiction of a medieval knight. The Ambition Rider, like the Samurai Rider, is designed as an all-round Rider with the basics of combat in mind. However, due to his military training, Arthur is an extremely competent fighter. Well-versed in Muay Thai, Tai Chi, and Ju-Jitsu, tackling Arthur in a fistfight is nigh-impossible for the inexperienced. With the sword Nullcalibur in his possession, Arthur becomes downright lethal; incorporating many sword and staff arts into his attacks. Despite his battle prowess, his ego gets the better of him; and he tends to let his emotions cloud his judgement. This makes him susceptible to "on-the-fly" tactics. The Ambition Rider can defeat an enemy with the Avarice Arc, a Finishing Move that allows Arthur to release a shock-wave from the Nullcalibur that covers a wide range with centrifugal force. It has also demonstrated the power to, at least one one occasion, knock a Rider into a weaker Persona. - Lionheart= Lionheart Persona is the Ambition Rider's strongest form, accessed through an artificial Break-Lock crafted by the combined technical know-how of Morgan and Maltax. This form grants an extra paldrin of armor to the Ambition Rider's suit; while also increasing his base abilities. The Nullcalibur also gains the ability to channel electricity. }} - Combination Personas= These Personas are forms gained by using a Break-Lock containing the signature of another Rider Unit, combining the coding of both Units together. The unique variations of the HLF Break-Locks make Combination Personas risky, as they double the amount of energy drain needed to maintain the Rider suit. HLF Riders in a Combination Persona are also barred from summoning Invaders. Tactic Persona is the first and only Combination Arthur receives. After Arthur taunts Morgan for failing to counter-hack the Army during a cyber-battle, he seizes the Break-Lock for himself to use. In this form, the Ambition Rider replaces the Nullcalibur with the Tactic Rider's Stellation Staff. The Staff allows Arthur to use various elemental attacks, mimicking the Wizard class in many video games. The attacks from the Staff greatly drain the user, thus having only been used once. This Persona lacks a Finishing Move. }} - Attache Personas= The Attache Personas are artificial Personas accessed using custom-built Break-Locks designed by the International Protectorate Army. They see use against the metal-imbued Invaders sent by the Mallakor Conclave. The HLF Riders lack Attache Personas in the traditional sense. However, the Nallakor have the ability to briefly enhance a Rider's abilities. This is referred to as Reverse-Drain. Reverse-Drain Ambition, or Ambition RD, is the only Attache Persona Arthur receives. While the suit receives no color changes, a black aura surrounds the user for it's duration. It also sees an overall increase in all of his attributes. }} - }} }} Trivia * While Arthur's Rider themes and concepts are based on King Arthur from medieval history; the character template here is used for a villain. Most media portrays King Arthur in a positive light. Category:Masked Rider: Swordblazers Category:Kamen Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Antagonists Category:Villains